


watch another picture with me

by jorrimonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Camboy Sabo, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Possible future threesome, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorrimonster/pseuds/jorrimonster
Summary: Finding the video was an accident, but it didn't stop them from watching it.





	watch another picture with me

**Author's Note:**

> based on tamrin on tumblr's camboy sabo au.

“You’re getting hard,” Marco whispers into Ace’s ear, his thumb rubbing along Ace’s zipper as Sabo moans louder on screen. “Are you getting turned on by Sabo playing with his nipples?”

 

“No,” Ace hisses, hands fisted in his shorts as Sabo’s eyes darken behind the half mask he was wearing, both of his hands spread across his pecs, fingers tugging at his nipples as he moans and his back arches. “I-I’m not.”

 

Marco smirks, “You sound like you are, pretty,” He presses down on Ace’s erection a little harder, smirking. “Feels like it too. Look at how hard those sounds are getting you.”

 

“Marco!”

 

“Ah!”

 

He hums, “Sabo sounds like he’s enjoying himself. His nipples must be so sensitive if he can get off from just playing with them like that, look at how much he’s leaking, his briefs are soaking, he must be so messy.”

 

“Marco, we can’t,” Ace whines, hand curling in Marco’s pants. “It’s not right. This is, this is Sabo, he’s our friend.”

 

“We could ask him to join us. See if he comes with your mouth on his nipples instead of his fingers,” Marco comments, stroking along the bulge in Ace’s shorts. “We could see if he makes as much of a mess when he’s got my fingers working him open too.”

 

Sabo moans, a name broken off before it got too far out of his mouth, as his come soaks the front of his briefs. He shivers as he gasps for breath, taking a moment before he sits back up to smile breathless and obviously pleased with himself at the camera.

 

“Part one of the request fulfilled, I don’t think I’ve ever come with just my nipples before,” Ace whines pressing his face against Marco’s shoulder. “But first, that means that I need to get rid of these.” Sabo’s fingers rest at the very edges of the plain briefs.

 

“M-marco, we-”

 

“We what, pretty?” Marco asks softly as he undoes the button to Ace’s shorts. “What is it?”

 

“Have to, hav!”

 

Marco smirks, fingers curling around Ace’s cock, “Have to? What is it, pretty? I don’t know what you are talking about. Oh, look how wet you are, leaking like a faulty faucet, pretty.” Ace whines, his whole body shaking. “Pay attention, pretty, we’re watching the video.”

 

Ace swallow heavily, blinking the video back into focus as Sabo pulled out a vibrator, but unable to concentrate enough to make the words coming from Sabo’s mouth make sense.

 

“Can you imagine, pretty,” Marco whispers leaning in closer, thumb rubbing against his slit. “We could get Sabo in our bed with us, tease him until he’s begging us. Until he’s a bad as I get you when we’re having fun. Unless he’s sobbing and sweating, covered in come.”

 

“Marco!”

 

“He’s fingering himself open, pretty. Look at that, look at how his hole takes his fingers and how easily he can stretch himself open for that vibrator, how it just swallows it up without any resistance. Do you think he ever wears one during the day? Think that his viewers pay him to go about his day with his vibrator and he sits on the couch with you trying not to come?” Marco asks taking care to close his fingers around the base of Ace’s cock. “You can’t come until Sabo does pretty.”

 

Ace sobs, “Sabo already came.”

 

“Then you should have been a good boy and come then too, but you didn’t and now you have to wait until he comes again,” Marco states calmly, adoring the tears that collect at the corner of Ace’s eyes. “You can hold out for me, can’t you, pretty?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Good boy,” Marco coos, stroking him slowly. “Look at Sabo, pretty. Look at him and his pretty toy, all the way inside him. It looks good in him, doesn’t it? All shoved in him and vibrating slowly as he plays with his nipples again. I wonder how long he’s going to last.”

 

Ace keens, “Marco!”

 

“Pretty,” Marco shakes his head. “Look at you, you can’t even control yourself. Look at the mess you made.”

 

“M-Marco, it’s too much! Please!”

 

“I said you could come when Sabo came and you didn’t listen, so you don’t get to recover, pretty,” Marco pauses the video, his eyes soft. “Ace?”

 

“Fire,” Ace gasps into his shirt. “Fire, fuck, fire Marco, please.”

 

“Oh pretty,” Marco taps Ace’s chin, until he can kiss him, slow and sweet. “I wanted to check. We’re going to continue then, pretty. Okay?”

 

Ace nods, arms shaking as he fucks into Marco’s hand, startling slightly at the sudden, loud moan from the computer, Sabo spread out on his back and fucking the vibrator into himself.

 

“He looks good like that, doesn’t he, pretty? Can you imagine him like that on our bed?” Marco whispers, kissing Ace’s temple. “All spread out and fucked open, leaking come? Or would you rather him filling you up?”

 

“Mar,” They both pause, glancing at the screen as Sabo’s face pales drastically for a fraction of a second before he regains control of himself. “Fuck!”

 

“Oh that’s gorgeous, isn’t it pretty?” Marco asks looking far too pleased. “He’s thinking about us. He’s got a toy in his ass and he’s pretending it’s me, he’s thinking of us when he’s playing with himself in front of people online.”

 

“He could ha-ve been thinkin’ of someone else,” Ace gasps, biting his lip. “Marco!”

 

Marco hums, “We know a lot of people that have my name then? Or have a name similar to mine then, pretty?”

 

“No?”

 

“He was sobbing your name earlier, remember? We both heard it and we thought it was a coincidence, since he was feeling good.”

 

Ace shivers, “That’s, it’s not- he might have been over thinking.”

 

“Maybe,” Marco says softly, tugging Ace’s cock a bit harder, kissing his cheek as he shakes and watching Sabo fall apart on screen, his cock twitching as he gasps and begs for the audience to let him come. “But you’re still waiting for Sabo to come before you’re allowed to, pretty.”

 

“Marco!”

 

“And that’s not the end of your punishment,” Marco continues like he hadn’t been interrupted. “I think we might need to watch one of Sabo’s live shows. He’s having so much fun, but they’re so mean to him. His cock is hard, look at him, pretty, hard and aching, barely able to stop himself from coming.” Ace shakes watches Sabo pushing himself down on the vibrator with a sob.

 

“Please, I’m gonna come,” Sabo begs. “I’m gonna come, please.”

 

Marco hums, “Oh he begs so pretty too. Are you going to be able to match him, pretty? He’s going to come soon.”

 

“Yes, yes!”

 

“Good. Keep watching him, pretty, you can come as soon as Sabo does. But if you come before him, that means that your punishment is going to be worse,” Ace whimpers. “I know, but punishments are the rule. You agreed that if you came before you were suppose to there would be a punishment.”

 

Ace takes a deep breath through his nose, rocking more into Marco’s fist as Sabo gasps, fingers digging into the sheets as he begs the viewers to let him come. There’s tears in Sabo’s eyes and his hair is soaked with sweat, before he finally comes, sobbing open mouthed as he does. Ace barely lasts a few moments later, his hips rocking shallowly into Marco’s hold as he slows.

 

Sabo shakes slightly as he pulls the vibrator out of himself, smile shaking and tired, “Thanks for watching.”

 

“I think we need to watch him live,” Marco repeats himself. “He must be gorgeous listening to orders and trying to pick someone to follow out of all the paying subscribers. I bet you would like watching him more live too.”

 

Ace shivers, “Is that my punishment?”

 

“Mhm? No, that’s not going to punish anyone,” Marco grins, looking at the schedule for Sabo’s next live broadcast. “No, I have something else in mind for your punishment. For now, I’m going to be in our room, Sabo’s video was good and I didn’t have someone jerking me off the whole video.”

 

Ace laughs, “I could go another round, if you wanted to use something other than your hand.” He laughs harder as Marco sweeps him off the ground. “Fire!”

 

“I do love you,” Marco promises. “But you did say that you liked Sabo when we got together. I thought-”

 

“It’s a nice fantasy,” Ace admits, flushing darkly. “But you’re also right that he moaned my name. Mine and yours. That’s, that’s not something friends do. I don’t know what to do about that.”

 

“We’ll figure that out later, but I do believe, you promised me something, pretty and I am going to collect.”

 

“Who’s desperate now?”

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on tumblr?
> 
> https://jorriemonster.tumblr.com


End file.
